Lenore
Lenore was a former witch turned into a vampire that lived in the French Quarter, formerly "across the river" in the Algiers. She was an ally of Marcel Gerard and the Mikaelson family before getting possessed by Esther Mikaelosn. The Originals Series Season Two Lenore was first introduced in Every Mother's Son. It was revealed by Marcel that he had formed an alliance with her and that she had made Gia's daylight ring. In need of a witch's aid, Elijah visited Lenore and asked her to cast a spell that would allow him and his brother to identify Esther while she was possessing another person. In exchange for her service, he offered to help her with her business problems. She agreed, and informed Elijah of the ingredients she would need to perform the spell. Shortly after Elijah leaves, Finn, posing as the warlock Vincent, visits her store and kidnaps her. In order to learn why Elijah wanted her help, Esther allows Finn to torture her to get answers until he instructs Oliver to do it for him. Oliver calls Hayley and tells her about Lenore and Hayley comes and rescues her. Having been tortured, Lenore happily agrees to perform the branding spell, although as she was doing so, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters hers. Hayley realizes this as the spell performed marked hers as the next body that Esther possessed. In The Map of Moments, Lenore is killed by Klaus after Esther (who had possessed her) attempted to destroy Rebekah's original body. Sometime after Lenore/Esther awakens in transition, Klaus reveals that she died with vampire blood in the system and now she can eith die without completing the transition or survive and becomes that which she so hates. Now Lenore, under the ownership of Esther, is unaware that she is no longer a witch, but a vampire in Rebekah's bloodline. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn finds out that Lenore (still possessed by Esther) completed the transition, and feels disgusted and angry at his mother's hypocrisy. In response, he stabbed her with Papa Tunde's knife to channel her power. In Exquisite Corpse, her body is destroyed by Freya Mikaelson. Physical Appearance Lenore is a beautiful dark-skinned woman, with long, wavy black hair. She was branded with a mark on the back of her hand because of the presence of Esther's spirit in her body. Appearances Season Two *''Every Mother's Son'' (Gets possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Archive Sound/Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Esther Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Esther/Neutralized by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Uncredited/Desiccated) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Uncredited/Desiccated) *''They All Asked For You'' (Uncredited/Desiccated) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Possessed by Esther/Death Final appearance of the series) Name Lenore (pronouned: lə-NAWR ) is a feminine name of French origin. It is the short form of the name Eleanor. The meaning of the name is "light" or the other meaning is "pity". Trivia *She is the only known vampire from a bloodline other than Klaus & Finn. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-0421LenoreKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0438Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1679Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2251Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2260Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2263ElijahLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0037_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0092LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0165Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0289_LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0855_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0865_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1545Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1628Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2153Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2266Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0191.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0543.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0813.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0831.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1258.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1274.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1359.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1383.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2252.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2413.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0563Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0986Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2479Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2491Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0419Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0463Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0482MikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0486Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1857RebekahLenore-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1877Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1949Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2026Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2066KalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2077Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2139Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2174Lenore-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2568Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2582RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2603Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0082Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0094Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1790Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1986Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2400MikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Deceased